Mitch's Pain
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: This is a fic about how Mitch (BAJANCANADIAN) is abuse by his homophobic father. Merome. Trigger Warning-Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS MY FIRST MEROME FIC! THEY ARE IRL VERSIONS SO IT'S JUST MITCH AND JEROME AS HUMAN BEINGS. ENJOY!**_

Mitch felt a strike of pain in his back as he hit the wall,"How dare you humiliate me? This family?" His father spat.

"I-I didn't do anything!: Mitch gasped. He tasted blood in his mouth and he struggled to break free, which only earned him a knee to the stomach.

"Didn't do anything! So I didn't see you kissing your goddamn friend outside this house?"

Mitch felt his stomach twist. Jerome had decided to walk him home that day, they had been boyfriends for three months, and no-one knew about it; until now.

The brunette felt something hard come into contact with his face and he was knocked to the floor. Blood trickled down his face, making him assume he broke his nose. His dad bent down and pulled his hair tightly,"You are not gay. You do not like men. And if I see you do that again, I'll make your life a living hell."

The man let go of the hair and stepped on the boy as he left. Mitch sat for a moment, breathing heavily. It was hard to breathe. So hard. He crawled to his bedroom and locked the door.

He wheezed as he pulled out his phone and began texting Jerome.

 **MITCH: MY DAD FOUND OUT.**

 **JEROME: HOW?  
MITCH: HE SAW YOU KISS ME.**

 **JEROME:SHIT... IS HE OKAY WITH IT.**

 **MITCH: I THINK HE BROKE MY NOSE.**

There was no reply for a minute.

 **MITCH: JEROME?**

 **JEROME: I'M COMING OVER, YOU'RE CLIMBING OUT THE WiNDOW.**

 **MITCH: I CAN'T JEROME.**

 **JEROME: YES YOU FUCKING CAN I'LL BE THERE IN ONE MINUTE BE READY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's P.O.V.

I shut my eyes, feeling the pain in my back. It was too much to bare. I heard my window open, and I pried my eyes open,"Jesus Christ, Mitchell." Jerome said once he climbed in.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What,'? Your nose is purple! I'm going to kill your father."

I choked out a laugh,"That's exactly what I need. My boyfriend in jail and my father beating the shit out of me."

Jerome bit his lip and walked up to me,"Wrap your arms around my neck."

I did as I was told and he picked me up. He climbed out of my window and onto the tree branch outside,"Jerome, we can't do this, it's a two story building. A death sentence."

"You being in that house is a goddamn death sentence, Mitch."

Out of nowhere, Jerome jumped off and I turned my head into his chest. I jerked my head out of the pressure I was putting on my nose. After a moment, we started moving and I looked back, we had landed. I looked up at Jerome; he was athletic, although he never joined school sports.

We walked up to a a red truck and he opened the door, "Who's car is this?"

"My mom's, I told her that I was going to sleep over your house and that I'll be back at three o'clock tomorrow."

"So, then where are we going?"

"A crappy motel. It's literally twenty-five dollars a night. And no, you may not pay."

I blushed at that, I didn't want Jerome to pay for the hotel. He already came out to get me at nine o'clock at night.

He shut the car door and walked around so he could get into the driver's seat. He started the car and began to drive to the hotel, "Mitch, I think I want to tell my mom about us."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I mean your mother is super understanding, not at all like my dad. And if anything bad does happen, you know I'll be here to support you, like you are for me."

Jerome smiled,"I love you too much, biggums."

I smiled back,"I love you more."

He scoffed,"Impossible!"

We then pulled into a dark parking lot, and I noticed that it was still slightly difficult to breathe,"You okay?" Jerome asked, casting me a worried glance.

"Yeah," I gasped,"My chest just hurts."

"Do you need to be taken to the hospital?"

"No, I think I can last."

Jerome nodded questionably and got out of the car. He walked to my side, opened the door and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck to make it easier for him. I was skinny and short, so I didn't way to much, but I still didn't want to be a bother.

He shut the door to the car and he carried me to our motel room and opened the door. Inside there was a queen bed with grey sheets and two pillows. A small door lead to what I assumed was a bathroom and an old TV sat in front of the bed.

Jerome walked in and kicked the door shut, putting me down on the bed. He switched on the lights and turned back to me, examining my face. "He got you good," Jerome murmured.

"Good enough to turn my face black," I retorted.

Jerome smirked, "Take off your shirt, I wanna see if you have any other bruises."

I went to pull off my shirt and gasped as I pulled it over my head, a surge of pain going through both my back and chest.

I{ threw the shirt to the side and Jerome kneeled in front of me, ever-so-gently moving his fingers over my chest. I silently winced; even the slightest touch or pressure made my body ache. I looked down and saw that the left side of my rib cage was a light shade of purple.

"Are you sure I can't kill your father?" Jerome growled as he eyed my chest.

"Positive, I don't want you in jail or hurt."

Jerome sighed and kissed me on my lips. I kissed back; he was really gentle, I could tell he didn't want to put me in any pain, and I appreciated that.

He pulled away and walked behind me, glancing at my back. He gasped once he saw it and I turned my head,"What?"

"You have a pink footprint on the center of your back!"

"Oh, yeah, my dad stepped on me once he finished."

"Biggums, you can't just let him do that to you. You need to tell the police."

"No, Jerome, don't you remember in seventh grade when Matt was sent to the boy's home because his dad got drunk? He was never the same. Imagine how long I'll be there if the police find out."

Jerome bit his lip,"Fine, but if this gets out of hand, I'm calling the cops."

I nodded and he kissed my temple, making me smirk, "I'm taking a shower, if you want you can take one after me."

"Nah, I'm good, I took one before..."I trailed off, but I knew Jerome understood what I had meant.

He went into the small room off the side and shut the door. Right after I opened his wallet and slipped twenty-five dollars in there. I don't like when people buy things for me. It makes me feel like I owe them something.

I pulled myself onto the center of the bed and laid down. I smiled to myself and thought of when Jerome and I first got together...

 _It was Friday night and we were at Zak's house. It was me, Jerome, Zak, Matt, Ashley and Louise. We were playing 7 minutes in heaven. One of us would spin the bottle in the center and whoever it landed on would be the one to go into the closet with the person who spun the bottle. For 7 minutes. And make out._

 _I was, and still am, fifteen so I don't know why I thought it was such a big deal._

 _Out of pure luck, I hadn't been landed on until my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on... Jerome._

 _Jerome looked up at me and winked. He was always humorous, (almost) no matter the situation._

" _Alright! To the closet you two!" Zak said with a grin and stood up. Matt was laughing and the girls giggled as Jerome and I were locked in the closet._

 _There was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and boy did I wish it would disappear. "Do you really wanna do this, Biggums?" Jerome asked with a smirk, but still gently._

 _He knew I was shy. I had been since I moved here from Canada. I was always most quiet, next to Zak who was only quiet because he thought he was smarter than all of us._

" _I-I don't know," I mumbled, turning away. I tried to hide my red cheeks but I could tell Jerome saw._

 _He chuckled,"You know, I'm bi."_

 _My eyes widened,"Y-you are?"_

" _Mhmm, which means I have semi-great gaydar."_

 _I could laugh at the phrase, but instead I worried. I knew that Jerome knew. Jerome knew I was gay._

" _You know, you don't have to be scared. I k-kinda like you..."_

 _I looked up at him. He was blushing hard. I giggled._

" _What's so funny?" He asked._

" _I've never seen you nervous ever!"_

 _Jerome smiled and slowly moved in, connecting our lips. He pulled away, looking at me with a blank but pleased expression._

 _Then the door opened and Zak said,"Have fun?"_

 _Jerome smirked,"I think in nine months or so, you'll be looking at mine and Mitch's child."_

 _I groaned and walked out of the close,"Why must you make everything uncomfortable, Jerome?"_

I giggled to myself and I saw the bathroom door open. Jerome was only in his boxers and he smiled at me,"Mind if I sleep like this?"

I shook my head no and smiled at him. He smiled back and layed down on the bed. I layed next to him and he cuddled me in his arms, kissing my temple,"I'm sorry you went through that tonight, love."

I smiled sadly,"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Jerome smiled and yawned,"I love you."

"I love you too."

I then drifted to sleep.

 _ **Please Review, it gives me courage and inspiration to right more.**_


End file.
